


The Horseman and the Demon

by 0positiv



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv
Summary: So how exactly did Kronos find Methos in Comes a Horseman? Maybe he made a little deal...





	

He pushed the last handfuls of dirt into place over the cardboard box before standing up and wiping his hands on his jeans. He'd usually not bother with magic and rituals let alone demons but desperate times required desperate measures.

He didn't have to wait long before a man no taller than him wearing an expensive suit walked out of the shadows. He circled the waiting immortal, gaze appreciative and full of a barely concealed hunger.

“Usually I don't come personally any more, perks of being king of the crossroads and all that, but then Immortals aren't the usual customers either. So, what can I offer you today, my friend?”

Kronos looked him up and down as well and did not seem very impressed with what he saw. This very ordinary being was supposedly powerful enough to be able to grant every wish anyone could think up? It seems very unlikely.

“I want to know where my brother Methos is. He is just too good at hiding for me to find him all by myself.”

Crowley smiled congenially.

“There is nothing I can not find... for a price. Are you willing to pay it? If yes, gimme a kiss, handsome.”

 


End file.
